


Wander

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a snarky shit, F/M, Gen, Like, M/M, i wrote this on my phone im so sorry, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader makes a mistake, and Byleth forgives them.





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Opening a door to his face, or stepping on his heel in a crowded room."

**“I can't believe I almost failed the certification exams!”** You complained, leaning against your best friend, Edelgard.

 **“You wouldn't have if you had bothered to study.”** Edelgard remarked, carefully flipping a page in her book.

**“Yeah, but I'm not exactly the brightest, Edelgard!”**

**“I already knew that-”**

**“WHA- HEY!”** You screeched at the snarky reply, watching her stifle a laugh.

 **“Whatever, you want some water or something?”** After Edelgard nodded, you got up to wander, grabbing a drink in the process.

Opening the door, you accidentally slammed it into Professor Byleth’s face.

**“O-oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-”**

**“It's fine.”** He spoke, the same stoic expression on his face.

 **“I'm seriously so sorry, professor!”** You wailed, apologizing again and again.

 **“Once again, you're fine.”** He spoke the annoyance getting clearer in his voice.

 **“Is there anything I can do to make it up to yo-”** you were cut off by a kiss from the visibly annoyed professor.

 **“I told you, I was okay with it.”** He smirked, walking around you towards the front of the class while a blush passed over your face.

You couldn’t believe he’d done that.


End file.
